forgottenfandomcom-20200214-history
April 18, 2012 Attacks
The April 18, 2012 Attacks '''(alternatively 4\18) was a series of attacks that occured in New York City. These attacks were also very unusual because the perpetrators weren't the usual Global Violent Group extremists, but they were carried out by a bunch of '''teens! Course of events The course of events during the attacks are as follows: *7:00 A.M-Kabul Al-Yuma arrives in an alley in Times Square, New York City. *7:00 A.M-Fred Figglehorn calls his fellow soccer players after school and tells them about an "exceptionally dangerous meeting" being carried out by "a notorious terrorist leader and his goons. I think it's that guy from the train." *7:00 A.M-Kabul Al-Yuma gives a speech about the GVG being sadly demoted to insurgency instead of world power. *7:11 A.M-Fred gathers his classmates to his house to discuss a way to "crash that guy's party." *7:11 A.M-Fred and his pals gather random materials to make improvised explosive devices (IEDs) out of fireworks and car bombs. *7:12 A.M-Fred goes to the meeting place in Times Square and, using a quiet assault team, sneaks past Kabul's convoy. *7:12 A.M-Fred is notified by David Price that IEDs are set. *7:12 A.M-IEDs and car bombs are planted on the convoy. *7:12 A.M-Teen "sniper" Steele Stewart is found trying to blow out Kabul's brains at the right time with a Barrett M82A1. *7:12 A.M-Steele is persuaded by David Price to not kill Kabul with the rifle. *7:13 A.M-Fred Figglehorn makes his escape and waits for Kabul across the street. *7:14 A.M-David Price sets off the fireworks and car bombs as the convoy leaves when the meeting ends, killing 54,000 GVG soldiers. A chain reaction of explosions decimates the entire convoy, severely injuring Al-Yuma, among millions of other GVG gunmen. *7:14 A.M-Al-Yuma is rushed to the nearest hospital, but the ambulance explodes after Fred rigs it with dynamite\fireworks and Al-Yuma is killed. 8:00 A.M *8:00 A.M-Fred Figglehorn and various other teens conspire another "terrorist attack" on the now-leaderless GVG. *8:00 A.M-Ksenija Harkova, Fred's crush, calls Fred about a plan made by the GVG to blow up Brooklyn Bridge via car bomb. *8:01 A.M-Fred goes to the Brooklyn Bridge and finds the NYPD preparing the combat the GVG. *8:01 A.M-He gets his father, an NYPD officer named David Figglehorn, to use his helicopter, though he's reluctant because Fred doesn't have a flying license. *8:02 A.M-Fred uses an NYPD MH60 Blackhawk to get the GVG's attention, while his buddies ride inside the chopper as "additional support." *8:02 A.M-David Price uses an M203 grenade launcher to ambush a convoy of GVG Chevy Suburbans rigged with C4. *8:03 A.M-Ksenija Harkova attempts to ram another Suburban off the bridge, but it explodes after a suicidal terrorist blows the car up, causing her to swerve and hit another Suburban. The result is a chain reaction of crashes and explosions that leaves Ksenija fatally injured. *8:04 A.M-Fred is attacked by GVG soldiers hiding in the remaining Suburbans. *8:04 A.M-In a MH60 Blackhawk of his own, David Price obliterates several other Suburbans with missiles and miniguns. *8:04 A.M-Fred Figglehorn blows up the remaining Suburbans and kidnaps Al-Yuma's daughter, Shadya Al-Yuma. *8:05 A.M-Shadya is dragged to Fred's basement, where she's tied up and interrogated. *8:06 A.M-Fred makes a ransom video and demands the GVG leave New York City. *8:07 A.M-Fred keeps Shadya in his basement for a "present." *8:09 A.M-Fred orchestrates the next attack. 9:00 A.M *9:00 A.M-A train in Grand Central is hijacked and Fred's girlfriend is kidnapped while visiting her parents using that train. *9:00 A.M-David Price contacts his sister Eileen about the matter and they both contact Vladimir Makarov, who organizes his own QRF (quick-reaction force), comprising of a bunch of Fred's classmates armed with Nerf guns and real ones (the teens armed with real guns have firearms license). *9:02 A.M-Fred and Vladimir goes aboard the train and fight the GVG, where they find Ksenija shackled to her seat. At the same time, an IED is discovered, which Fred disarms. *9:03 A.M-Fred rescues Ksenija, but another IED is found; this one goes off and the train derails. *9:04 A.M-To avenge the failed train mission, Fred plans another attack, but finds that Ksenija's been recaptured by the GVG. He and his "goons" attack the train to rescue Ksenija and avenge the previous mission. *9:04 A.M-Fred and his goons board the train and then find Ksenija, unconscious and tied up. Later, seeing GVG gunmen on another train car, hurl tear gas into the train car and then dynamite to blow up the car and kill the gunmen. *9:05 A.M-Fred and his goons get Ksenija to the rear of the train, but the previous car blows up, causing it to crash and derail. *9:05 A.M-Fred awakes inside the sewers and he sees Ksenija being dragged away by GVG gunmen. *9:05 A.M-Fred and his goons chase down the kidnappers and kill them all, retake Ksenija and take her to Fred's apartment, where she helps to conspire an "act of vengeance." *9:07 A.M-Fred works with CIA operatives Whistler and Gordon to chase down the bulk of the GVG. *9:08 A.M-Fred finds Shadya, who has escaped, under a highway bridge. *9:09 A.M-Fred and David find out Shadya has rigged the bridge to explode in five seconds. David shoves Shadya and the bridge explodes, killing a GVG convoy's occupants that are driving on it. *9:10 A.M-Shadya is recaptured and taken to Fred's basement again, where she's tortured by the "hair-yanker" (a reference to Saw IV). *9:11 A.M-Shadya is murdered when she's tied to a chair and Fred drills a hole in her head with a power drill. *9:12 A.M-Shadya's body is dumped into a pit and set on fire. *9:12 A.M-Fred learns that the GVG has disbanded, ending the attacks. Gallery BABOOM!.jpg|Fred (in chopper) during the bridge attack Inside the train.jpg|Fred Figglehorn inside the train I'm gonna get on that train...AND DESTROY IT!.jpg|Fred before boarding the train Curse my bad driving!.jpg|Fred's bad driving skills